


Impromptu Parties

by anoneesan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Unbeta'd, Urban, an AU where they live in Cali?, god idk, just some drabbles im hastily uploading for 6/10, sorry iwa-chan u deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoneesan/pseuds/anoneesan
Summary: Just two drabbles ft. the Seijou DreamTeam!!No beta for this I'm so sorry.Find me @anoneesan on tumblr, Twitter, and Discord!





	Impromptu Parties

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from the feel of some works by Amalas!
> 
> Happy Birthday Iwa-chan! I bet he'd prefer these types of parties anyways ;u;

Laughter echoed off the curved walls of the drained pool and Hanamaki couldn't find it in himself to be more than a little annoyed, jumping off the ground and looking at his scraped up elbow. 

“Fuck you guys,” He grunted as he tossed his skateboard out of the pool and took a running jump to lift himself out easily, “As if any of you could land that.” He sat next to the chuckling Matsukawa, shoving him as he grabbed the 40 oz of cheap beer and took several deep gulps.

Oikawa took the beer once Hanamaki was done, the paper bag that covered the bottle crinkling under his fingers. “I bet Mattsun could.” He said, glancing over at the tallest.

“Maybe. But I'm not feeling having a broken arm today.” Matsukawa responded, preoccupied with twisting a lefty, “Besides, Iwaizumi will be here with more beer. Let me get a good enough buzz to not feel it when I wipe out.”

Oikawa looked over the fence at the sun setting, passing the beer back to Makki and lazily strolling to the fence. He grabbed the top, stretching to his full height before he planted his feet on the wood, climbing up and resting his arms on the top of the fence. He leaned over to take in the view.

The canyon stretched out below him, the sun reflecting a fading deep orange hue over the bay and beach. Oikawa enjoyed the view, the horizon a deep purplish color where it met the ocean, the clouds thin and tinted a dark blue with the incoming warm night. The wind was warm, barely cooling the sweat on the boys’ necks, and each spread their limbs to accommodate the breeze on their booze-flushed bodies.

“Oi, Trashkawa, instead of daydreaming, help me with this beer.”

Oikawa looked down with a sudden smile, “Iwa-chan!” He took a case from him, not surprised when Mattsun was there to take it from him. They passed over the other couple cases before Iwaizumi eyed the fence.

“Gimme your hands,” Oikawa grinned, leaning his ribs on the fence and stretching out his arms. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“I can do it myself.” He said, jumping up to grab the top of the fence and pulling himself up. Oikawa grinned as Iwaizumi leveled with his face, “Move.”

Oikawa grinned, placing a firm kiss on Iwaizumi’s lips before he jumped down, giggling as Iwaizumi slipped back down the fence.

“Asshole!”

-

Hajime faked left and bounced the worn basketball between Oikawa’s stupid long legs, dipping around him to the right to grab the ball and take a shot. The chains of the net clinked in a satisfying way as their sweaty bodies bumped together.

“Ayy, Oikawa, lemme see ya step back!” Makki called teasingly as he rebound the ball. Oikawa dramatically threw his hands up and jumped back, which actually put him in a good position to catch the ball he was tossed; though, that meant Hajime was fast upon him. He tossed to Makki but it was stolen by Mattsun who had managed to distract Makki with chat of their own plans after, taking just a few long strides before he made a cool three point shot from almost half court.

“Damn, beautiful. That’s game.” Hajime said, giving Mattsun a low five and grinning. Makki sighed, flipping them both off and rolling his eyes.

“And with that, I believe another game of shirts versus skins ends two to four.” Mattsun announced loudly at Makki who was walking off court.

“Yeah, yeah, I owe you like forty dollars now, I know. I’ll hit you back when I get my money right,” Makki said, taking a few deep gulps of a canned tea before peeling off his sweaty tank top.

Mattsun chuckled, “There's other ways to pay it back.”

Makki threw the sweat-soaked tank at him, “Keep the change.”

Oikawa chuckled at their exchange, stealing Makki's tea and taking a large gulp, “So, if you guys are gonna bounce, maybe Iwa-chan will play me one on one.” He shot Hajime a playful grin.

"So basically you're gonna try to dunk on Iwaizumi while he tears your ass up from half-court?" Makki asked, snatching his drink back and leaning against Mattsun.

"I'm sorry, all I heard was something about Iwa-chan and 'tears your ass up' and I'm honestly kinda down for that," Oikawa said with a snide grin in Hajime's direction as Makki choked on his tea laughing.

"You're disgusting." Hajime grumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
